1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapid brake device for a tape rule, and more in detail, to a block shaped structure provided in the inner portion of a tape outlet for rapidly stopping the motion of a tape by slightly touching the structure. Moreover, the rapid brake device is not only able to prevent its own unbalancing motion, but is also able to minimize vibration of a tape rule during rewinding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring devices such as a straight rule or a tape rule have been used to determine length or distance for a long time. The measured length or distance of an object helps us in many respects, such as outdoor building and roadway constructions, carpentry, interior design and decorations etc.
Among all measuring devices for length and distance, the tape rule is the most convenient one. It has a soft flexible measuring tape accommodated in a housing, and the tape may be conveniently drawn out for measurement and rewound back to the housing after completion of the work. A brake device for the tape rule presently in use has a press key provided above the outlet of the tape. Movement of the tape is stopped by pressing the press key. Although such a brake device for a tape rule usually has quite a good effect, yet pressing the press key to stop the movement of the tape by an operator's finger is tiresome, and such a brake device is not able to achieve the object of rapid and time saving operation of a tape rule.
In order to rectify the disadvantages of the conventional tape rule mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention has succeeded in developing an innovated rapid brake device for a tape rule through a long time efforts, it will be disclosed as follows.